Training Doesn't Always Have To Be Boring
by Glistening Rain
Summary: He continued to walk towards me and I made it my first and formost goal to stay and fight. But... It wasn't so simple. He was so much stronger than me. The gap hadn't changed since all of those years. I was helpless in the middle of the forest. RAPE!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters named in this fic. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Furthermore, since this is a FAN and FICTION site, you should have known in advance that I - and anyone else for that matter - don't own a single thing.**

**Also, I'm soory that this is such a LONG one-shot. But, you know how it is when you start to write all of that Uchihacest smut... well... um... rape! ...YOU CAN'T STOP!!**

* * *

**Training Doesn't Always Have to Be Boring...**

* * *

My name is Uchiha Sasuke.

My life had never been a happy one. All in all, it was very tough. Born into a family of greatness, it was only natural that I too had to be the best at everything. It wasn't as if I had a choice in the matter. All I wanted was recognition. Recognition from my father. No matter what I did, he never noticed me, cared for me, ...loved me... He only treated me like trash. My mom was kind and thoughtful. She tried to give me the kind of love my father should have gave me long ago. It didn't work. After a couple of months, she just decided to give up on me. She still loved me, but whenever I asked her a question about Dad, she would try to find some quick answer so that she didn't need to tell me that me dad didn't love me... He only loved my brother...

...Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi is my older brother. He looks alot like me - or, should I say, _I_ look alot like _him_. It has gotten to the point that I can't look in a mirror anymore with out feeling this deteriorating hate in the pit of my being. Why, you ask? Because he killed our entire clan. Destroyed them all in one night. And all I did was stand there and cry... But...

He never used to be like this. He was nice. And funny. My best friend. My _only_ friend. We were inseperable. Most of the people in our village would hardly ever see us apart! (sigh) ...But... He was great at everything. No matter what he did, he would get praises. And no matter what _I_ did, nobody saw me. It was like I was invisible - No. A shadow... A shadow of Itachi. There was once even a point in time when I wanted to _be_ him... Heh... I was so stupid.

That night he killed our clan I could barely beleive that it was him who did it. But when I saw him, just standing there, in the puddle of our mom and dad's blood, it all came together. Itachi was just another one of those who wished I would go away. Just like Dad. He was just like Dad. It made me so angry. What did _I_ do?! All I wanted was for someone to notice me - Anyone! I didn't care! ...Just as long as it was _someone _(fangirls not included)... I looked on in terror as he used his mongekyo to replay the tragic happenings of that night. All I could do afterwards was run and cry.

...I was so weak.

But there was one thing I didn't get. Why had he left me alive..? Why kill the whole clan and just leave me..? I was the only useless person in our family, so why? This question racked my brain for the longest time during the remaining childhood I had. But then it came to me. I was to kill him. I was the avenger. Heh. I'd just _love_ to rip his limbs off, stab him over and over, then hang him in the middle of Konoha and write my name in his blood. That way, everyone will know who killed the famous Itachi Uchiha. The one who ruined my life and left me alone in the in the dark...

But enough of my past. This is the present, and I'm going to make the best of it. Yes. I'm going to train even harder. Hard enough to get stronger than _him_.

* * *

I awoke this morning feeling very strange... I couldn't really place it, I only knew it was there. Lingering like white noise in my ears. It sent chills down my spine and excited my senses. I could feel my hate growing stronger!

...But it wasn't enough. It's not enough to feel it. It's never enough. You have to make it a reality. Revel in it. Take hold of it and never let go. I can't do that until Itachi is on the ground below my feet; his blood in every direction. On every wall. On every floor. On every ceiling. Just like my mom and dad below _his_ feet. I want him to scream. I want him to suffer. I want him dead.

I got out of my bed and pulled my shirt over my head. Today is the first day I'm switching from blue to black. I have to say that black suits me well. I stood up and walked towards the living room. "Hn... What will I eat today..?" I asked myself aloud as I rummaged through the cabnets and fridge. There wasn't that big a selection. Most of the foods were stale, expired, or fattening. I didn't want to get fat. That just isn't me. Not exactly feeling as hungry as I did before, I just decided to skip breakfast and go training early today. It's not as if I had any _real_ plans.

How can you have plans when you have no friends..? Of course, there was Naruto... But I don't call him a friend. He just deludes himself into _thinking_ and _beleiving_ we're friends. Hn. Loser... Also, there is Kakashi. But he is obviously more of a teacher to me. I don't need to go through another day watching him as he reads his porn... And, of course, Sakura isn't _even_ an option. Fangirl. Enough said.

I stepped outside of my apartment and looked over the village. I was just in time to see the sun rising. It's long rays extended through the sky and covered Konoha in a blanket of reds, oranges, and yellows. I took a deep breath and began on my trip to the training grounds. Of course, everyone should know by now - even though they don't - that I don't train in the regular training grounds. I go farther off into the forest. The part where it's so dense and so far away, nobody can hear me cry. Yes, I cry. So what? I'm only human. You would cry as well if your whole family had been killed by the only person you could relate to...

Nobody except a couple of people were out at this time of the day. It was pretty early, but I suspected that all of the ninja would be up. With that thought in mind, I decided to quicken my pace. I don't want anyone to know where I'm going. But even though I made sure nobody was following me along the way, there was still that feeling that someone in fact _was_ there... Watching my every move... Waiting for an opening... I looked around in all directions. I even considered bringing Neji Hyuuga along to be a lookout. Heh. Pretty stupid, huh? That's why I didn't do it. I'm a fucking Uchiha, for God's sake. Having a bodygaurd would be belittling to our name.

...So I tried to ingore the feeling which was steadily growing stronger... At least it helped me knowing that I had about 50 weapons in my weapons pouch. Yeah. I'd like to see that son-of-a-bitch even _try_ to come at me. Hn. After a few more steps, I was finally in my secret training grounds. I pulled out a few shuriken and got in my offensive stance. I pity whatever tree I use as my target today...

* * *

God, I've never trained this hard in my life. I've spent all day here. As I looked around, I counted how many shuriken were stuck in that single tree. After I had gotten bored with that, I had decided to throw some kunai at a few animals. I failed to hit one deer, but that was because it was scared and ran off before it knew I was there. Hn. Could someone really be following me..? Nah. I doubt it. It was just a coincidence that it ran off like that. Finally, after a long, boring 3 hours of throwing kunai at animals, I decided to work on my chakra control and jutsus. That was no problem. I'm almost perfect at chakra control. But in the end of my training, I was completely out of breath and chakra. It was hard to stand and move again. "This was rediculous! I should be better at conserving my energy...! I needed more work..." I scolded myself as I looked at my scratched and bloody hands.

...Of course, I couldn't do anything without my shiriken and kunai. I summoned all of my strength and tried to stand. I made it to my knees and had to take a break. Panting hard, I waited a while for more of my strength to come back. The forest was so silent... Other than the sound of my breathing, I really couldn't hear anything else... Perhaps I had killed all of the surrounding animals..? Maybe. But it was highly unlikely. There _had_ to be more around...

...somewhere.

I stopped breathing and stood perfectly still as the sound of rustling in the bushes in front of me came to my ringing ears. It was perfectly quiet only moments ago... Why was there a noise now? And a rustling in the bushes, no less? I didn't have time to think any further as one of my shurikens - I knew it was mine because of the small carving of my name hidden near the hole in the middle - came flying at me and cut my right cheek. I ignored my legs' protests and tried to stand up. It failed almost immediately. "Dammit!" I cursed. "Damn these fucking weak legs! I need to get stronger!"

My ranting would've gone on longer if it wasn't for the dark chuckle I heard getting steadily closer. "Heheheh... Poor little Uchiha..." it said.

I looked up quickly and looked around. "_Who the hell was that?!"_ I thought to myself.

I started to mentally cuss myself out for the lack of strength i had. usually, an enimy would be no problem for me in this state. But I knew this ninja... He was the only one I every hated... and the only one I ever feared...

...Itachi Uchiha.

The rustling in the bushes grew louder as the form of my older brother stepped out of them. He looked different from when I last saw him... He didn't look any older, but there was a change in his uniform that made him _seem_ older.A black cloak with crimson cloud prints adorned his body and devoured the lower half of his face. His face still protrayed that same stoic expression from that day long ago when he killed Mom and Dad. I stared into those crimson eyes of his as he did to my coal ones. No words were exchanged, but we could both tell what was about to come out of my mouth soon after.

"YOU BASTARD!!" I yelled. I pounced towards him, forgetting that I was weak. Surprisingly, I reached him! ...Only to be poked in my forehead and spiral back to my place on the ground. I landed on my left shoulder and heard a sickening popping noise. Opening my eyes, I realized that I had popped my bone out of place. It was almost peircing through my skin. It didn't hurt as much as my head did t the moment. As awful as the injury was, I couldn't bring myself to look at it. I could only stare at my brother.

He continued to walk towards me and I made it my first and formost goal to stay and fight. But... It wasn't so simple. He was so much stronger than me. The gap hadn't changed since all of those years. I was helpless in the middle of the forest and he was closing in on me. I tried my hardest not to show any emotion, but my fear of him was too deep. My eyes widened ever further with each passing step he took. He stopped soon after; ...just looking at me as I trembled in fear. Without warning, he spoke.

"...Sasuke..." he breathed. I could almost feel a tiny hint of emotion in his words. I couldn't place the feeling, but it was there. And that fact only made my fear grow stronger. "...You... You have our mother's eyes..." he finished. I gulped loudly and kept staring at him. Now I knew what that emotion was. Love. He was talking to me as if nothing had changed between us. As if we were still the best of friends. It made me sick. He was acting as if this was nothing to him. Even so, I listened as he continued to talk to me... At least he wasn't trying to kill me...

"...You have her eyes... I remember the last time I saw those eyes looking at me like you are now... Before I mercelessly killed her..!!" His voice stayed the same but his face portrayed a look of pure self satisfaction. Tears began to stream from eyes and down my cheeks as he yet again began to come closer to me. I began crawling away from him furiously. In my rush, my right hand landed on a lone shiriken sticking out of the ground. I felt the blades rip through my flesh and the moist blood gush from my shredded veins. Thinking quickly, I took that hand and flung it in the direction of my brother as I backed up against a tree. The shuriken disconnected from my hand and hit Itachi straight in his forehead. I watched as he fell over backwards and became limp; the blood from the impact all over his head where the weapon had made impact.

I sighed in releif as the feeling that Itachi was finally dead hit me. I had finally done it. I had avenged our clan. Maybe... somewhere... Dad was proud of me for once... I sighed again and leaned against the tree before something inside of my mind hit me. "Wait..." I told myself, "That was too easy..." Immediately, Itachi's chuckle sounded throughout the forest and what I thought was the tree - but was really Itachi - wrapped his arms around my chest and prevented me from getting up. My whole body shivered as I realized that this battle was not over. "A fucking shadow clone?!" I asked in surprise. I looked over in front of me to see the first Itachi disappear. The tree that was once befind me was just an illusion. A genjutsu.

Dammit!

"...Sasuke..." he asked in a husky voice behind me, "...Why do you come here and cry...?" I was not expecting this question. I opened my mouth and tried to reply, but nothing came out. "...I've been coming here for some time now and watched the way you fight... I know that when you hit every single one of those trees over and over again, time after time, you picture me standing there; my blood all over the floor... So... Why do you cry afterwards...?"

I took in a sharp breath of air and replied coldly, an "I hate you!" I closed my eyes tightly and tried to stop myself from crying any longer. I was sick and tired of being so damn weak.

There was a long silence before Itachi's hot breath covered my neck. "Aww... But, Outoto... You shouldn't say such things to your Aniki... It makes him angry..." he scolded childishly. I tried to forget about the position I was in with my brother and focus on what he was telling me, but it was hard. His breath was making me very uncomfortable and his grip was tightening on me. Furthermore, I was sitting in between his legs! "Why shouldn't I?!" I snapped back at him, struggling to get free from his grasp. I heard him chuckle before a wet heat consumed my ear. My eyes onened wide as I looked to the side to see Itachi's mouth on my ear; sucking, licking, and nibbling it. He noticed that I was looking at him and he smirked back. He knew what he was doing to me...

That fucking bastard...

I tightened my eyes closed again to avoid his gaze. The only thing I could tell myself was that what he was doing was wrong, but my body was trying to convince me otherwise. I could feel my body temperature rise and my breathing became ragged. Itachi took his mouth off of my ear and turned my head slightly to the right and examined the cut on my cheek. "...Does it hurt, Sasuke..?" he asked; his hot breath once again tickling my ear. I said nothing. I wasn't about to give him the pleasure of hearing my voice during this. Itachi took my silence as a yes. He raised his other hand and rested it on my left shoulder, tracing his fingers over the place where my bone was out of place. Without giving any warning, he popped it back in place. It hurt much more going back than it did going out. I couldn't help but scream out in pain. That wouldn't have been a problem if the scream didn't turn my brother on even more.

Now that my arm was back in place, I jerked it out of his hand. This didn't work, for he only pulled it back and placed it behind my back firmly. His other hand was still around my chin, causing my face to turn towards him slightly. "...Better...?" he asked. I opened my eyes and glared at him. "Go... to Hell... Itachi..." I whispered in between pants. He smirked and leaned closer to my face to lick the blood off of my cut. I shuddered at the feeling and let out a moan. As soon as I did so, I closed my mouth shut tightly and stayed perfectly still. Hopefully, he hadn't heard me.

"Heheh... I'm guessing that's a 'yes'..?" Damnit. He heard me. Now he had an even greater reason to torture me further. All at once, he let go of me and I felt his warm body leave my back. I didn't know where he went at the time until I felt myself being jerked up and shoved against a (real) tree. Itachi was forcibly holding me in place so that I wouldn't go anywhere. "Let me go! Right NOW, Itachi!" I commanded, my sharingan flashing red again. I was pretty shocked - to say the least - when Itachi's lips were presses firmly onto mine and was kissing me passionately, if not roughly.

Not wanting to kiss him back, I tried the best I could to keep still. I was doing a very good job of this! ...But that bastard just _had_ to get more out of me. He squeezed my ass, causing me to yelp in surprise and open my mouth to give him entrance. My older brother's tongue slipped into my mouth and roamed over every part of my mouth. Yet again, I moaned against my will. Inside I was feeling all of these mixed emotions. I thought I hated Itachi! Don't get me wrong, that's still true. I'm SOOO not going to fall for my older brother! ...But is _this_ the reason he left me alive..? Was he planning this from the very beginning..? Hell, I didn't know. I just wanted out of this damn forest!

Mt legs began to feel weak and I grabbed onto the tree for support. Itachi's hands snaked their way to my waist and he deepened the kiss. My eyes began to flutter in between open and closed. I had a lack of oxygen, and my body was just _begging_ for air. Knowing this, Itachi took his mouth off of mine and moved down to my neck, where he continued to kiss and suck. Once he hit my weak spot, I couldn't help but to throw my head back and moan his name. I felt so stupid and helpless, but my brother seemed to be loving it. I could feel his erection on my lower stomach, and was surprised to see that I was getting hard as well. He grabbed my arms roughly and guided me to the ground, not breaking away from my neck.

Once we were on the ground, he started to remove his cloak and then his net undershirt. This was my chance to escape! And yes, I know what you all are thinking. You're all thinking: _"Sasuke, you dumbass! Why don't you just fuck your brother and get on with your life?! You know you want it!!"_ Well, you know what?! I DON'T!! Yeah. You all heard me. I** DON"T**. I just wanted to run away from his touch and wash my out with hand sanitizer. Not soap. HAND SANITIZER!! That is how bad I didn't want this.

I turned over onto my stomach and tried to crawl away. My right hand, where I had been stabbed with the shuriken, made it hand to do so. As soon as my hand hit the ground, a sharp pain travelled up my arm and through my body. I fell back to the ground and cried out in pain. Itachi was hovering over me and, even though I was on my stomach and not even looking in his direction, I could see the smirk on his face. When the hell will he stop the damn smirking?! He leaned down next to face. "...Eager, aren't we, Outoto..?" He laughed. Shit. He took what I was trying to do wrong. The thought I was willingly giving myself to him. Double shit. Just my luck. "But..." He spoke up in the middle of my hateful thinking, "...There is one thing that Is getting in our way right now..."

I didn't know what he was talking about until the sound of metal clinging against one another and a ripping noise sounded. I couldn't beleive it. That bastard had taken out a kunai and had ripped my shirt off. "_Perfect... And on the day I decide to wear my new outfit... Wait. I shouldn't be thinking about my outfit! My older brother is about to rape me!" _I thought to myself. I think to myself alot... I braced myself for the sound of my pants being ripped off, but it never came. I turned my eyes to my left and tried to see what Itachi was doing. He was just staring at my pale exposed flesh and the blade he had in his hand. He looked at me, looked back at my back, smirked, and then my whole back began to burn.

I bit my lip and tried to stop from screaming. Not that it hurt that much... I was just... As much as I hate to admit it, the pain seriously turned me on. I was loving the feeling actually. I couldn't get enough of it. I wanted him to do it again. But there wasn't any more. There was just silence. I looked back at him, who was doing the same thing as before. Stareing at my back. "What... The hell... Are you doing to me, Uchiha!!" I asked - no - commanded. There was no reply, only another slice on my back. This time, I couldn't keep quiet. I wimpered as the feeling started to disappear. Itachi heard this and cut me yet again. The deeper he cut, the louder I got and more the pain turned into pleasure. After a couple more cuts, it stopped and I was seriously bummed. I didn't want it to stop. The idea of my brother fucking me didn't seem so bad now. I was just about to tell him to keep doing what he was doing, but he silenced me and began licking the blood from my wounds just as he did to my cheek minutes before. "I-Ita-chi...!!" I moaned. It seemed that brother took pleasure in lapping up my blood. It was almost as good as the kunai across my back.

As he was gatting the blood off of my back with his tongue, I finally felt the pants part of my outfit being torn off and my shoes came with it. His hands grabbed my hips and lifted them higher in the air. Oh. My. God. Was Itachi planning to do it dog style?! The uncomfortable feeling of Itachi sticking his dick into me confirmed it. It was way more uncomfortable than they make it look or sound in books or T.V. ...Not that I watch or read that stuff... I'm just saying it just in case I'm ever put in some lame-ass fanfiction... Those people are crazy...

Itachi forced his whole member inside of me and waited for me to feel comfortable again. Once that was done, he pulled out some ways and thrusted back into me. I moaned and nodded for him to go faster. Not that he needed to be told that. He didn't give a damn about my consent. He just did it. He pounded into me harder and faster. I began grabbing the grass on the ground so I had something to hold on to. I don't remember where I decided to let my brother rape me, but right now, I wasn't complaining! He grabbed my member and began pumping it with the rythm of our thrusts. It wasn't long before I came into his hand, Itachi soon following, spilling cum inside of me. We both collapsed on the ground and I wrapped my arms around Itachi in a loving embrace. Heh. Can you beleive it..? Loving. And it felt good, too.

Itachi kissed me on the forehead and we held each other close until I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling extremely sore, sticky, and tired. It didn't matter to me, though. At least my brother was next to me. And that was the way I planned for it to be from now on. I sighed happily and looked around. I was still in the forest, no surprise there. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the sound of the birds chirping and the feeling of the sun on my skin. It took me a while to bring the courage up, but the words finally decided to come out when I contemplated everything that happened the night before. "...I love you, Itachi..." I smiled and awaited the for the same reply from Itachi, but nothing came. "...We'll be together... forever... Right, Aniki...?" Still no answer. I chuckled to myself as I thought that Itachi was still sleeping peacefully next to me. Wanting to hear his answer more than anything in the world, I rolled over to wake him up. I mean, all of what happened could not have been to just fulfill his lustful desires, right..? I know it was because of a deeper reason. We love each other. Itachi would never do that to me!

...Right...?!

I stopped moving and my heart skipped a beat when I saw the impressin in the grass where Itachi had once laid beside me. He was gone. Itachi wasn't there. I sat up, fully awake now, and glanced around the whole forest around me. Itachi nor his clothes were found. There was just me, my torn clothes and shoes, and the many weapons still stuck in the trees. I was alone. "Itachi..?" I called out. Silence met my ears. "Itachi?!" I called again. There was this faint hope in the pit of my being that maybe, just maybe, he was still around somewhere. "ITACHI!!" I called for the third time. Tears began pouring down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them. "I-Itachi... did... all of t-those things... to me... a-a-and... left...?!" I sobbed. I couldn't beleive it. I had been so stupid. To beleive that someone like him could love _me_. I grabbed my things and transported myself back home where I cried a bit longer.

I didn't answer the door for anyone the next few days after the incident. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. i didn't even eat for long periods of time. The pain i felt was just too much. For a long time, I thought about killing myself... But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I just didn't have it in me. The only person I wanted to inflict pain on me was my brother. He made me feel loved for once in my life. He did something that nobody else could...

...He showed me love. _His_ love. His love for _me_.

"...Heh... I know it's not love... I just want it to be... I'm pathetic..." I convinced myself for the 50th time that day. The scars on my back ached and I decided to take a bath.

I stripped from my chothes and entered the shower. didn't even bother looking in the mirror. I could never look at myself again. I hated my reflection now. It reflected weakness.

I let the water rince away every last loving memory I had for my brother. I clensed the love from my body and returned my hate full force. I couldn't wait for the next time I see him. I'm going to kill him...

KILL HIM!!

...Kill... ...him...

...kill...

...Itachi...

...Itachi, I...

..I love you...

...love...

...you...

* * *

**Well, that is the end! I hope you liked it! It took me 4 fucking hours straight to finish it! If you _did_ like it, then please reveiw! It will be much appreciated! Beleive it or not, this was my first yaoi smut fic! I bet it was horrible.. Yeah, I'm better with the kinky forplay...**

**A little something I wanted all of you to know...**

**When Itachi cut Sasuke's back, he wrote the words "I love You. I'll Always Be Here". If Sasuke would have looked in the mirror, he would have seen it. Therefore, Sasuke was NOT a toy to Itachi. Itachi truely loved him.**

**I might make a sequal. I haven't decided yet. If I made any spelling errors, please tell me where it is and I will fix them immediately!**


End file.
